School Days
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: One-Shot...? maybe? idk...depends on what you guys think. Warning : Crack Pairing and fluff! High-School Alternate Universe! Basic jist: Bad things happen between marta's relationship with . and Zelos is a player. And fluff happens by a sakura tree. (I'm bad at summarys, I'm sorry, pls read? ;-;) Also...Am I the only one who ships them? God I hope not...


Marta watched as her classmate Zelos, tried to hit on a girl. "Honestly...he's such a player..." Marta said to herself as she watched. She noticed the girl Zelos had tried to hit on had slapped him on the face before walking away. Marta couldn't help but giggle at that, but at the same time, she felt kind of...sorry for Zelos. Despite bing a player and a pervert she could tell he was just lonely...I mean, who wouldn't be if the person they truly, truly loved broke their heart...right? If it were her in his position; and if she had just lost Emil like that, she would be pretty sad too, no she wouldn't try to hit on every decent looking guy she saw...but she would still try to rid of the loneliness.

Marta had gotten so into her thought's that she hadn't even realized that she'd been staring at Zelos. "I see you're entranced with my presence~" Zelos said, smiling at Marta. "Wh-What?! No way pervert!" Marta said storming off once she'd said it. "Ugh...to think I was actually showing sympathy towards him!" Marta said to herself.

"Marta...?" Emil, Marta's boyfriend had said he looked somewhat sad. "Ah! Yes Emil?" Marta asked smiling. "Ah...I need to tell you something..." Emil said, looking at the ground. "...What is it?" Marta was almost afraid to ask, she could tell something was up and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. "Ah...I don't know how to put this but..." Emil started. "But...What...?" Marta asked.

`"I...I can't be with you anymore!" Emil said quickly, but Marta could still understand what he'd said. "What...? Why?!" Marta asked. "Because...I...I'm in love with someone else! I'm...I'm sorry Marta." he said. "N-No...it's fine...I...I understand...really I do...it's just..." Marta couldn't even finish her sentence before she'd burst into tears and ran outside. She ran to a sakura tree, one where she usually ate lunch, because nobody would really bother her over there, and she just let herself cry. She diddn't care if she got in trouble...she loved Emil, and him telling her that literally broke her heart.

"...Marta?" she herd a familiar voice say. "Zelos...? What's he doing out here?" she asked to herself. "What do you want?" she said aloud. Zelos walked over to where she was sitting, he noticed her crying "I noticed you weren't in class so I asked if I could go find you. What happened...if you don't mind me asking?" Zelos asked. Marta almost diddn't answer..but something told her that Zelos actually cared about what had happened to her, so she decided to tell him "Emil...he broke up with me." Marta said..chocking up a bit. "What?! Why'd he do that?!" Zelos asked...looking quite shocked.

"He...told me he was in love with someone else..." Marta said...tearing up again. Zelos hugged Marta "It...it'll be alright, Emil obviously must be blind to not be able to see your beauty." Zelos said. "Wh-What...?" Marta said, shocked that Zelos would tell her something like that. "Why do you sound so suprised?" Zelos asked. "I've just...never been told that before..." Marta said, a faint blush appearing on her face. "What?! No way!" Zelos said. "Really...I haven't." Marta said. "Emil never told you sweet-nothings like that before? Pfft! Some boyfriend he was! What kind of affection **did** he show you anyway?" Zelos asked.

"He...basically just held me hand, and we'd have quick kisses...stuff like that." Marta said. "That's honestly pathetic, he has a diamond like you and he barely even let you shine..." Zelos said with a sigh. "...What do you mean?" Marta asked. "What I mean is...he diddn't show his affection as much as he should've." Zelos said. "Oh..." a simple _"oh" _was the only responce Marta could think to give, she diddn't know much about romance so she thought what Emil had been doing was just fine. "You're confused...aren't you?" Zelos asked. "A bit..." Marta said.

"You two were dating for over a year, and durning that year all he did was hold your hand and kiss you quickly. Usually after three months he would've at least kissed you with some form of passion." Zelos said, smiling a bit. "Well Emil is shy..." Marta said, she was at least going to show Emil _some _credit. "Doesn't matter, I know men more shy than he and have done the deed to their ladies." Zelos said, when Marta herd that she'd blushed a bright red color.

"Have...you?" Marta asked. "Have I...what?" Zelos asked. "Done the deed..." Marta said. Zelos blushed when hearing her ask that "No...I haven't, no yet at least..." he paused and laughed a bit "Why do you ask?" Zelos asked Marta. "I was...just wondering." Marta said. Zelos diddn't say anything for a while, and neither did Marta; but then Zelos picked Marta up and sat her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wh-What was that for?" Marta asked. "I...can I tell you something?" Zelos asked, his tone sounding serious. "Ah...yeah of corse." Marta said, not even remotly aware of what Zelos was going to tell her.

But...Zelos diddn't tell her anything, no he kissed Marta...he kissed her with passion; he gave her a kiss that was ten times better than any kiss that she'd ever got. "I...I think I love you..." Zelos whispered into Marta's ear after he'd kissed her. "Wh-What?!" Marta said, blushing brightly. "Seeing you...hurt...and sad made me realize _just _how much I cared about you." Zelos said a small smile on his face. "Zelos...thank you..." Marta started "Thank you...for caring about me!" Marta said, starting to tear up again, but this time...tears of joy.


End file.
